Pressure control valves, or pressure regulators, are used to automatically increase, decrease, turn on, turn off, or otherwise regulate the flow of a liquid or gas at certain pressures. In many cases, these valves serve to maintain a reduced outlet pressure regardless of variations in the inlet pressure of the fluid. These types of pressure reducing valves are used primarily for safety purposes and can be implemented in a variety of areas, including the aircraft industry, cooking, the oily and gas industry, and many others. In one application, pressure control valves are used in compressed air foam systems (CAFS) used for firefighting, in which the value may be used to deliver an appropriate quantity of water or a mixture of water and surfactant. Many existing pressure control valves and regulators use a spring loaded poppet valve as the pressure reducing or restrictive element and a diaphragm to sense the pressure changes. A spring is typically used to exert a force on the sensing element and to open the valve.